League of 42
The League of 42 (#24,669), is a Ravenclaw Dormitory led by Novellus Batman. A dorm of exactly 42 active members at any point of time, who are divided into 6''' Quidditch teams of '''7 members each. The teams compete for the L42 Quidditch Cup (awarded at the end of every month), based on House points earned during the month. The dorm boasts of its own crest and website (complete with forums for discussions), Facebook, Twitter and Plug.dj music room. Started on 23rd April 2014, The League of 42 has contributed 83,627 points for Ravenclaw House (as of 11 February, 2015). The dorm is closed unless there are less than 42 members. If any Ravenclaw wishes to be part of L42, they should owl the dorm leader. This dorm has 42 members and is currently closed. Dorm Motto "amicitia omnia vincit", Latin for "Friendship Conquers All". Hash tags #L42Forever, #Ravenclawesome, #CawCawRavenclaw and #CoolKidsDoHomework. HistoryCategory:Ravenclaw The Dorm was started on 23rd April 2014 at 7:33pm IST. In those days, one was allocated a dorm by default upon signing up. The default member limit for a dorm was 5''', unless the dorm leader chose to remove/add members. So 5 people signing up around the same time were put in a dorm and the first person became the leader. That is how the algorithm went. Every 5th person to join Hogwarts is Here got to become a '''dorm leader of a new dorm by default. So, Novellus was put up in dorm #15,991 and by some stroke of luck, he was the dorm leader too, because he was the first person in #15,991. One other person joined soon after, and by the time he had completed his profile and explored the site, 3 more had joined and the dorm was "full". By full, it means the next few people to join went to #15,992 and so on, unless the dorm leader removed someone from their dorm. Unfortunately, not much is known of the first dorm members. There was a British girl called Iona Fleming. This was a time when the site still had the old interface, ran on a single server and glitched all over the place (Hogwarts even had a secret fifth House because of the glitches, called Boudwin House - the House of Ghosts). Many students still remember those days, fondly. The site was full of promise. Thousands of people joined every day. Novellus decided 5 was too less a number, so he kept the dorm open. He was never interested in doing courses, he was content being on #ZeroForever. But he loved the Great Hall. The weekend of 25, 26 & 27 April, Novellus stayed awake for 66 hours in the Great Hall and recruited people for the dorm. He had an advertisement post he would spam the Great Hall with (there were no chat prefects then): "If any of the other newer Ravenclaws are looking for a dorm, or the older first years looking to switch, you are invited to Dorm #15,991: The Bat League. Because WE ARE AWESOME." The Bat League is what he had named the dorm in a flash of brilliance ("lel wut?") and decided on a limit of 21. The idea was to have 20 dorm members to groom towards making this dorm awesome. Dorms like Elyteerin, Riddikulus Riddles, Ethical Eagles and Aureus Room weren't still as popular back then, with the exception of Curious Claws (#877). Back to that famous weekend, the dorm had around 18 new members by the following Monday. Among that first batch of dorm-mates were Aaron Kirshenbaum, Simon Potter, Anna-Noel Imbriaco, Molina Shutt, Brenna Sharkey, Elessandra Cascabel, Kelsey Douglas, Bruce Wayne (Emily Shakelford), Anne Wellington (Three-Dollar Bill), Nourhan Medhat, Samuel Gonzalez, Nymphadora Lupin, Rhiannon Fleetwood, Amanda Brockman, Lauren, Laurel Davis, Jennifer Serna and Megan Duncan. Anna-Noel, Kelsey, Novellus and Rhiannon are the only "survivors" from that batch today. The old platform allowed dorm posts, apart from a chat room and a member list view-able to all Dorm members, so members would communicate through Dorm posts. There was no option to like or comment (This feature came with the site upgrade). Novellus' sister joined the site too, so there was now another Batman, and since the dorm already had Bruce Wayne, that might have been one of the reasons for "The Bat League". So now that they were 20+1, Novellus divided the 20 into 10 pairs according to their time-zones and made them study buddies. The idea was to get to know each other and Novellus was the +1 who was not going to study anyway. He was happy being the manager. And thus, came about the first dorm spreadsheet, which only had the 21 names and list of the 10 pairs. Soon, Novellus realized many of them were inactive, so if he wanted to keep the Dorm active, he had to either remove them and start over or bring in more people. The following week, he doubled the size of the dorm, and put together a special spam team (Aaron, Samuel, Simon and himself). The goal was to recruit 21 more people over the weekend. The second batch of dorm-mates had Alanna Teixeira, Annie Lamb, Fiona Drake, Flovilus Xebulon, Kimberley Fowler, Laura DiMitri, Alayla Roix, Tori Hatter, Cie Qyu, Ama Marie, Mary X, Lylia Lee, Onji Thomas, Nicole Leininger, Cristina Trail and Taylor Haynes. They were upto 39 by Friday and they now had the most popular Prefect (Cristina) in the dorm! Novellus continues to remain especially fond of the first two batches because these were people he handpicked, each one of them from the Great Hall, one at a time. Hespoke to them, got to know them and invited them to the Dorm. Each one of them was special to him. He also encouraged them to speak to one another. Over the week, he renamed the dorm to The League of 42 in a fresh stroke of brilliance ("Thank God!"). Manon van Liempt, Bronze Feather and Dani Ghostie were the last of the first complete L42. And for the first time ever, Novellus closed the Dorm. The first dorm meeting was held on 2nd May, which was attended by 6 dorm members. Timeline * On 4th May, Cristina created the Facebook group. The first introduction read: "Welcome to The League of 42! We're the smarter of the smart Ravenclaws. So make sure you strut around like one! #‎CawCawRavenClaw The motto of our dorm is "Carpe Diem" #‎SeizeTheDay. Also, I have prepared the Google Spreadsheet. Please make sure you update your points in this document on a weekly basis. Thank you." * On 6th May, the Dorm decided on the Council after a vote. The dorm leader, plus the two Prefects in the Dorm - Cristina and Dani, were the permanent members, one spot for the person with the highest points and a rotating spot (in alphabetical order). The first Council had Novellus, Cristy, Dani, Manon and Aaron. The first proposal the Council approved was the addition of the course tab in the spreadsheet for subject-wise tracking, proposed by Dani on 8th May. * On the following day (9th May), the Dorm approved the second proposal for the dorm Chatzy by Rhi. * Hogwarts is Here upgraded to the new platform on 10th May. So the Dorm no longer had posts, but there now was a blue banner instead, and only the dorm leader could view the member list. * Manon became the first L42-er to make the Ravenclaw House Leaderboard and eventually the Hogwarts Leaderboard. * On 15th May, Novellus made the first of his many confessions of "deni yu iz mi hero lel" (These words have since been banned in the dorm). The same day he published the book titled "8 Steps to Effective Dorm Management". * On 17th May, the Dorm had their first Frozen sing-along. With a lot of *phasepam* from Novellus. But this didn't discourage his adorable dorm-mates one bit. On the same day, Novellus earned his first House points, at last. His acceptance speech read: "I thank my Dormies, each one of them, for encouraging me and pushing me to do my assignment, even when I was reluctant to. kresty, deni, rhiennun, unji, ghostie, mennun, nicoel, ema merry, lylie, TDB and all the rest. kresty, deni & mennun inspired me, while rhiennun & unji moved me to tears (and epic facepalms) with their Frozen way of motivation. It was a wonderful feeling to update the Google doc for the first time ever. *sniff* Novellus is no longer on zero points now. It's a start. I will go on a massive point accumulation rampage now. Thank you again, all you beautiful angels. *bows*" * On 18th May, Dani created the Dorm Twitter account (@LeagueOf42). The same day they set their first target of 10,000 points by end of the month. * On 23rd May, they decided on their Dorm Logo and the new motto: "amicitium coniungit omnes" - Friendship Conquers All. * Some time during the last week of May, Rhi came up with the idea of having a Dorm Diary. * On 31st May, Novellus quit HiH and deleted his account for personal/real life reasons, and took a break from the internet and went on a vacation alone. Pretty dramatic. He had not foreseen one thing though - the future of the Dorm. After he quit, the leadership passed on to the next random person in the dorm, which happened to be Amanda Brockman, and he had left the dorm locked, so additional people couldn't even get in. Cristina and Dani tried their best to reach Amanda to come up with a solution to the crisis, but she wasn't active anymore. #15,991 was now defunct and L42 was down to 38 members. The Great Evolution Amber, Cristy, Dani, Manon, Rhi and everyone was amazing with their support for Novellus. Two weeks later, he rejoined HiH on 14th June 2014 at 8:51pm IST. He created a new dorm and #24,669 The League of 42 was born. He immediately sent owls to the original L42, requesting to move to the new dorm. Only 16 responded, which meant that in his absence, the rest of them had gone inactive too. For the first time, they were 25 people short and a new dorm with a new number. And thus began the great Initiation Program. Since he couldn't give much time to the dorm any more because of real life issues, they put together a team for the mass recruiting process. Amber, Cristy, Dani and Rhi were part of The Eagles. Manon was also included later on. Rhi prepared an Initiate Questionnaire. The first new batch included Dana Kreidler, Deanna Brooks, Fadi Royale, Isabel Rhodesse, Janessa Adel, Jens Thienpoint, James Bullard, Kelsey Custodio, Lyra Heathers, Malav Dave, Ronn Mina, Willow Sangue, Alyssa Sparkles, Samantha Flourish, Ana Sanchez Moreno, Markham Weasley, Valentina Murnaghan, Zaira Bellamy and Lyndsie Klein-Palmer. And the fresh names brought life back in the dorm! Some of them went inactive again and a few more had to leave (or be removed) due to drama back at HiH, and a second round of recruiting was needed and this time Abigail Thurmond, Aethionema White, Laura Jean, Lydia Evans, Clara LeRune, Damian Luthraug, Emily Stewart, Erika Esch, Jonny Diaz, Marie Ferguson, Professor Melanie Silvers, Rae Haston ♛ and Taylor Mote were added. The last round of recruiting brought Annoriel Woods, Caitlin Douglas, Koala Green and Veronica Poppins to complete the L42, and the dorm was closed for the second time. On 26th June, L42 had their first Skype session (Novellus, Amber, Manon and Rhi). On 5th July, Dana created the Dorm DJ Room . They have since broken their 10,000, 25,000, 40,000 and 50,000 point targets in record time and have now decided to go for the 100,000 point barrier. The League of 42 is as of today, the most popular dorm on Hogwarts is Here, and all credit goes to each member of the Dorm, past, present and future, because they make this Dorm awesome. Over the months, the Dorm has witnessed many students come (Holly Higgins, Bonnie Kamphorst, Stephanie Firefield, Isabel Moonsparks, Sammy Morse, Kelly Balding, Mirana Rochford, Tulika Maniktala, Nova Ella, Adelaide Asman, Sid Harris, Amy Viktoria, Elise Alkemade, Emerald Starshadow, Janika Birchwhite, Clara M. Harrison, Melissa Mikols, Michelle Spookiieej and Angela Potter) and go (Grace Holmes, Tom Figglehorn, Sarah Loomis and Centurion Cone). The current dorm bears hardly any resemblance to the original 42. But it still somehow manages to retain its charm. And that, is the story of The League of 42. So far. Quidditch League The 42 members of the Dorm are divided into 6 Quidditch Teams of 7 members each. The teams are Green Goblets '('C: Isabel Rhodesse), Dynamic Diamonds '('C: Onji Thomas), International Irrationals '('C: Veronica Poppins), Rebellious Ravens '('C: Dana Kreidler), Sleeping Sorcererz '('C: Lyra Heathers) and Brilliant Brainiacs '('C: Rhiannon Fleetwood). The teams compete for the L42 Quidditch Cup (awarded at the end of every month), based on House points earned during the month. The Green Goblets own the unique distinction of winning the Quidditch Cup thrice (in a row). Past Winners Current List of Dorm Members Honorary L42-ers External Links Dorm Website Dorm Diary Facebook Group Twitter Music Room